


Fenris vs. Patrick Swayze

by bettydice (BettyKnight)



Series: Kirkmall AU [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kirkmall AU, Kirkmall B-Sides, Twin Hawkes, don't drink and do the swayze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyKnight/pseuds/bettydice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “I’ve thought about it.” Fenris’ voice was only slightly slurred. Pretty impressive considering the two bottles of wine that had made their way down his throat. “I could absolutely hold you over my head.” </i>
</p>
<p>What could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris vs. Patrick Swayze

“…and so ever since Dirty Dancing I’ve wanted to be with someone who could catch me and hold me up over their head.”

Patsy finished her beer and then looked around their group, smiling. Bobby was nodding in quiet agreement, or maybe she was just nodding because she was drunk, because she couldn’t seem to stop now that she’d set her head in motion. Cullen was mostly confused, his brows furrowed as he absentmindedly filled Bobby’s glass with some water. Which she gulped down immediately and then grimaced as she realised that it wasn’t alcohol.

Fenris… he just stared at her, eyes narrowed, chin resting on his hand, clearly deep in thought. Patsy decided to ignore him for now and started picking up and shaking bottles on the search for one that wasn’t empty yet.

“I’ve thought about it.” Fenris’ voice was only slightly slurred. Pretty impressive considering the two bottles of wine that had made their way down his throat. “I could _absolutely_ hold you over my head.”

Patsy’s head turned around and she had to close her eyes to stop it from spinning before she could focus on Fenris. “That’s so hot, babe.”

Fenris smirked and he put one hand on her thigh as he leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I’m very strong. I can… “ He hiccuped. “Carry you around.”

Patsy pulled him even closer by the front of his shirt and then started kissing him. Just the thought of jumping into his arms, being held up only by the sheer strength of his impressive biceps… _so hot._

“Can you guys… _not_ do that. While I’m sitting here. _Please._ ” Cullen cleared his throat and let out a relieved sigh as Patsy reluctantly pulled back from Fenris. “I appreciate it.”

“Weren’t you about to leave?” Fenris raised his eyebrow at Cullen and then pointedly looked at Bobby, who’d just put her head on Patsy’s coffee table.

“I already called a cab.” Cullen got up from the floor and then groaned as he began lifting Bobby up to her feet. Patsy decided to be helpful and pushed her sister up, though as her butt was out of her reach, she simply fell over.

“Oops!” Strong arms, oh so very strong arms grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back up. “ _Mhmmm,_ wow. Have you always been this sexy?” She couldn’t help herself and one of her hands trailed up Fenris’ arm, feeling those muscles flex under her fingers.

“Really? _Really?_ Just… We’re going to wait for the cab downstairs. Bobby could use some fresh air anyway.” Cullen huffed his exasperation as he lifted one arm of Bobby around his shoulders so he could support her on their way to the door. She wasn’t yet passed out, just giggling uncontrollably every time she stumbled over her own feet. Patsy snorted and then got up as well, though it took some effort, to go open the door for them.

“Do you need help to get her down the stairs?”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for the lovely evening, Patsy.” Cullen awkwardly leaned into her hug while Bobby still giggled in his arm. “Please don’t try the Dirty Dancing lifting scene tonight. I _really_ don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do!” Fenris’ had joined them in her hallway, his arm coming to rest around her hips. “Bye, Cullen.”

Cullen looked as though he wanted to say something else and then just shook his head and heaved Bobby out the door. Patsy waved after them and then closed the door, immediately turning around to Fenris.

“I _totally_ should try to jump into your arms now. I mean, just look at your muscles.”

She let her hands roam freely over his body, now that they were finally alone.

“Yeah. Cullen has no idea.”

“Yeah!”

Fenris took her hand and then pulled her back into her living room. He placed her next to her kitchen table and then stood next to her couch, facing her. He was _so smart,_ standing in front of something soft and everything.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Patsy pumped her hand into the air and watched with a grin as Fenris spread his legs a bit to take on some sort of battle stance. Awesome.

“Are you ready, babe?” He nodded, a determined look on his face.

Patsy took a deep breath and then ran forward, towards the waiting arms of her sexy lover, getting closer, always closer, wait when should she jump, how did one jump, how did you stop running once you started, how did you-

She crashed into him, his arms immediately closing around her and together they fell back onto her couch. For a moment, neither of them moved.

“Are you alright?”

Fenris slightly lifted his head to nod at her and then grinned.

“I _totally_ caught you.”

“I know, that was _so awesome!_ ”

Patsy peppered kissed on his throat, his jaw and then his lip. “You’re so strong.” Her hand moved over his crotch, pressing against his cock and he growled into her mouth. “So hot.”

He pulled her against him, kissing her deeply and this was so much better than when she’d imagined making out with Patrick Swayze as a teenager. Go Patsy!


End file.
